Cole the Torchic
by BladeDancer123
Summary: When a shy Torchic joins Wiggilytuff Guild to discover his Idols no longer go there, even for missions, and gets caught up in a giant plot made up by an evil Ditto who is trying to cause a planet wide guild war, and finds the best ally he can count on in the most unwanted of places, how will he cope in a lifestyle he knows next to nothing about? I have no idea what to rate this.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon MD:EOS 1:1

The tale of the famous exploration team Beast Brawl was an epic one, in the true sense of the word. It had started out when an easily frightened Shinx found a Riolu, a pokemon that was almost never seen, passed out on a beach. They formed an exploration team with the famous Wigglytuff Exploration Guild. As they explored and gained experience as an exploration team, they slowly got stronger. Then one day, something called a Time Gear was stolen. Now these Time Gears keep time flowing in their respective areas. The pokemon behind it all was a grass type pokemon called Grovyle, and this one was very powerful. As more and more Time Gears were stolen, a legendary explorer named Dusknoir showed up at the guild. Together, Dusknoir and the guild formed a plan to capture Grovyle and take back the Time Gears. When Grovyle went for the last Time Gear, the trap was sprung and Grovyle was captured. Dusknoir revealed that he and Grovyle were actualy from the future and that he was sent back to find and aprahend the fugitive Grovyle, who had escaped into the past. When Dusknoir went back to the future with Grovyle, for some strange reason, he grabbed the members of Team Beast Brawl, and pulled them into the future. While they where there, Shinx and Riolu learnt that Grovyle was actually the good guy who had been sent back in time with Riolu when he was still a human in order to stop the Temporal Tower from collapsing by gathering the Time Gears, going to the Temporal Tower, and placing the gears in the slots at the peak. They also learnt that Dusknoir was sent back in time by a driven-insane Dialga to stop Grovyle and Riolu from doing that, and thus keeping the reality where the collapse of Temporal Tower drives him insane, from being destroyed. When they returned to the past/ present, they had to hide for a while. But eventualy, they came out of hiding, and revealed everything. They were then allowed to gather the Time Gears without hinderance, and travel to Temporal Tower. Traveling to it's peak was a long and tiring journey, but one that needed to be done. When they reached the peak's base, they were put to the test by one final battle with Dusknoir and his Sableye minions. When they won, Grovyle forced Dusknoir into his own time-portal, but had to go with him in the proccess. With Grovyle seemingly gone for good, Shinx picked up the Time Gears and they left for the stone elevator-like platform that would take them to the peak. When they arrived, it appeared that they were too late, for Dialga had already gone insane. But, as it turns out, not completely. With new determination, the duo prepared for the most difficult, and suicidle of battles; the battle against a Dialga ruled by instinct and madness. With extremely high amounts of sheer dumb luck and reviver seeds, the two managed to win and restore Dialga to his normal state. The Time Gears where placed in a pillar, and time, and the Tower, where restored to normal. But even then, it wasn't over!

They graduated from the guild, and found a strange egg. This egg later turned out to be that of a Manaphy, the Prince of the Sea. After a short time of rasing him, they said their farwells and left the young water type in the care of a powerful Walrein. Soon after, Palkia, the Ruler of Space, kidnapped them, in way, and took them to his realm. Once they reached him, a battle as firece as the one against Dialga, Ruler of Time, ensued. Afterwards, the enraged Palkia calmed down and teleported them back to their own realm. Next, an old foe, Drowzee, sent them into the young Azurill's mind to fix his state of permanent nightmare-filled slumber. They discovered that a pokemon named Darkrai had caused it, and the screw up that occured while Riolu and Grovyle were traveling back through time and cuased Riolu to loose his memory and become a pokemon. Angered, they chased him to his lair, the Dark Crater, and with the help of Cresselia, the pokemon hunting Darkrai, defeated him and his seven powerful minions in their most difficult fight to date. Then, an old friend popped by. An old friend called Manaphy. They took him to a place called 'Water Resort' which was located ON the ocean. The three had fun there, and said farwell to their old friend upon arrival back at home. They later discovered that finaly, like everyone else could, (after the duo graduated) they could evolve. Now, years later as "level 100's", they have done everything that an exploration team could ever dream of doing, and Wigglytuff is the most proud he has been. Now, they get ready to make way for a new generation of extrordinary explorers as the stories of their exploits encourage many young pokemon to become explorers. This story centres around one young pokemon in particular who has been enspired by the epic that is Team Beast Brawl's story, more than most. His name? Cole. And he is a Torchic.

I really hope you liked this introductory chapter! I also hope I did a good job of the summary of Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky. And in case your wondering, I've played every Mystery Dungeon game except for Gates of Infinty and the Wii ones. And I've played from Crystal to Y. And yes, I will be putting Unova and Kalos pokemon in here. Also, I am writting about 3 stories at the same time at the momment, so... Yeah... Please bare with me!


	2. Chapter 2

It's a grate. Just. A damn. Grate. He thought to himself as he stepped onto said grate.

"A Torchic! A Torchic! A Torchic has come to visit!" Yelled a pokemon from far below the wooden nauts-and-crosses board.

That damn Plusle. Spoke so darn suddenly, I nearly jumped outta my skin!

"Noooo... It's a Yamask!"

Does that Minum actually think I'm one of those creepy ghost guys that carry around there own FACES?!

"No it's not! It's a Torchic! Look closely!"

"Oh, yeah. I guess it is a Torchic... Heh heh... My bad..."

"You see, this is why I am Head Footprint Checker, instead of you!"

This is getting annoying... "Could one of you just let me in already?"

The Plusle looked up. "Oh sorry dude! Completely forgot about you, thanks to this dunce over here."

"I, am not, a dunce!"

"Just go open the door for the poor guy, wouldja? Noobs..." a few momments passed and the door to the guild opened.

He went to step inside when a Crobat flew into him. "Hey! Woddaya think ya doin' ya little- Oh hey Cole. Finally joining huh? I remember when I first joined. Me and Weezing were just basics back then when we joined purely out of spite towards team Beast Brawl. Man were we pricks. Weezing still is. Out of our team, only I changed my ways. Weezing and Skuntank stayed assholes, and Skuntank was killed by a Pangoro he pissed off. Severely, pissed off. Good ridance I say. Friggin' dipshity piece of- probably shouldn't speak like that around kids, should I? Aaaanyway, I just got a job. One star."

"Nice! So what did you mean by 'basics'?"

"Oh that? Well for example you're a basic. Combusken is your first evolution and Blaziken is your second. Does 'at clear things up for ya?"

"Yeah, Thanks!"

"No problem! If ya ever need my help, just ask!"

"Ok, I will! Thanks for the offer Crobat!" The purple four winged bat flashed him a smile as he flew on by. With confidence, Cole wandered in and headed for the ladder. It was kind of difficult climbing down it considering he only had his feet and no hands to use. He was emmerging from the hole that the ladder went through when he lost his grip and began to fall. From the ceiling to the floor it was an eight metre drop and he had already fallen three of those in the past second. On the floor, a Hitmonlee noticed him falling and propelled himself up by extending his legs and using the momentum to launch himself to the falling small orange chick. He caught him and landed in a similar way to how he launched himself into the air. "Be careful with that ladder little Torchic."

"Ok, I will." Cole carfully switched to the second ladder and climbed down it, this time, without falling. He walked over to the big imposing doors that led to Wigglytuff's chamber, gulped and went to peck at the door when it suddenly burst open inwardly and Cole was shot backwards by a big white belly. He tumbled back in a ball and hit his head on the wall. "Oww... That hurt." he looked up to see Wigglytuff staring at him intently. "Oh! It's y-you, Wigglytuff! I was just about to come into your office place."

"Really? Why?" He asked cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"I wanted to ask you i..." Cole said as he trailed off.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"If I cou..." he trailed off against.

"If you could what?" Wigglytuff asked with genuine curiosity. Cole inhaled and then exhaled.

"If I could join your guild!"

"Of course you can! There's just one requirement. You have to prove yourself worthy by completing a mission!" Wigglytuff said with glee.

Are you serious?! I have to do a mission to join?! This is just rediculous! Ugh. Hope he doesn't give me a hard one. He thought as he stood waiting. Wigglytuff looked at him wierdly.

"Well? You going to go pick one or what?"

"Oh, right. Sorry I'll be going now." Cole stood up and walked towards the ladder. The way he climbed it was akward. He'd grab a rung with his talons, then bite the next one so he could lift his feet without falling. Once he got a hold with his feet, he'd bite the next one up, and so forth.

On the ground, a Marshtomp looked up and said. "There has gotta be better way for that poor guy to climb that thing." the Marshtomp shook his head and kept walking.

Back on the job request board level, Cole was looking at a slip of paper, confused and frustrated. Confused about the job's location, and frustrated about his predicament: he just couldn't reach the slip of paper. He saw a black, four legged figure with blue marks jump up and grab it. The figure landed and placed the slip infront of him. "This one huh? Interesting job you picked there, Cole." Announced the shiny Umbreon.

"Realy? How come?"

"Well for one, the location. 'Cramped Swamp' is one of those newly discovered places. Though I don't know why they call it cramped there's practicaly no one there. The levels of the pokemon there are all over the place, and no one has really been explored the place 'sept team Beast Brawl, who discovered the place. They didn't name it cause there was already a sign there stating it's name. The second thing is the job itself. It's a bounty job for a Ditto. They're known to be E rank strength, but this guy is listed as a... Three Star! What are you, insane?! You actualy thought you could take him on?!"

"No. I picked a rescue job for there and I was seeing if there were any outlaws I should watch out for. I ain't that stupid." Umbreon sighed when he heard that. He had been like a big brother to Cole since he came here to Treasure Town. He worried about Cole making stupid, reckless choices and injuring himself. Cole walked towards the ladder and somehow climbed the ladder while holding the E-rank oran berry delivery request.

After he left, Umbreon was standing at the Bounty board when it flipped over. "Updating time huh? Wonder what they're gonna change this time." Just as he finished speaking the board flipped back over and Umbreon took a face of complete horrifying shock; the Ditto mission had been upgraded to a Twelve-Star mission, a rank that had never been achieved before. He shot his gaze to the ladder and screamed out. "Cole!" If he ran into that Ditto during his job, he wouldn't just be knocked unconcious, he'd be killed!

Hey people! Just letting you know, with the dungeons I will be making them realistic. So for example I won't be putting walls in the dungeons unless they're caves, cliffy areas, industrialised places, you know, things like that. Just one more thing. Don't expect me to update this quickly all the time. Thanks for reading! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Cole stood on wet and slimy grass the went up to his neck. The swamp- grass wasn't tightly packed so if any pokemon shorter than he was attacked him, he'd still be able to see them clearly. He looked around at the swamp in front him and saw a wooden sign which read 'Cramped Swamp'. He looked past the sign and saw hundreds of huge, thick- trunked Mangrove looking trees but without the airborne roots. He could only see into the swamp for about fifty metres, as after that it all faded to black. Dispite the fact that it was daytime and the sun was blaring, it was amazingly dull and dark.

He took a step into the swamp and was immediately hit with a blast of extreme humidity. If he wasn't a fire type he'd be pouring out sweating by now. This definitely didn't look like a fire type habitat so how it's inhabitants could stand it here he'd never know, and personaly didn't want to. And weren't swamps supppse to be cool? Meh, not that it mattered anyway. He walked through the waist high water and neck high grass as he studied his surroundings. About five minutes of wandering and he noticed a bunch of leaves in a tree shaking.

He stopped moving and turned to face the tree as he saw a flash of purple shoot out at him. He dodged the shape as it flew past him and into the water. The long purple shape twisted and shot at him. Cole jumped backwards and slid back about a metre then jumped forwards in a frontflip and Scratched at the Ekans' face with his right middle talon. The snake cried out as it's face was gashed, and then again when Cole used Scratch with his left foot as it fell to the ground after the flip. The Ekans flicked it's head around and hissed before rearing up to strike. It shot out a barrage of bright purple needles at Cole, who tried to dodge but still made contact with about half. Luckily, most of that half flew through his feathers harmlessly, but some still pierced his body.

"Now I understand why Poison Sting's power is so low, becuase only a few needles out of about fifty actualy hit you. If they all did it's power would be a lot higher." Cole explained to himself as the bright purple needles disipated.

"Well obviously! Now here's another one!" Said the Ekans as it used Poison Sting again. This time it missed, and Cole countered with Scratch.

Just one more Scratch and that Ekans faints. What level is this thing anyway? A level ten even would have fainted after three Scratches. It's not that it's a powerful attack, it's just that most level tens' defence stat isn't that good. Well except for Shuckles anyway. Stop thinking about stuff! Focus Cole, focus!

Cole ran at the Ekans and went to use Scratch, but instead gripped the Ekans with his left foot, balled up his right, and slammed his right foot into the Ekans' stomach, rendering it unconcious. Cole slipped down against a tree to recover his strength. He could eat the Oran Berry he was holding, but it was the only item he had and it was for a job request. He breathed heavily as he regained his health. "I really should have trained in Morroak Dojo a bit before coming along on this job. Ah well, too late to complain now. Better start moving." He got up and started walking through the thick, slimy water.

He had been walking for about half an hour when a small, thin torrent of water shot millimetres from his face. Cole turned his head in utter shock to see a Marshtomp standing one hundred and fifty meters away to his right, with it's mouth open. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me! A friggin' Marshtomp? What the hell am I suppose to do against that?!" Cole turned away from the wild Marshtomp and started running as fast as his talons could take him. He narrowly dodged another Water Gun as he ducked then swerved to his left. He took a quick left passed a tree as a Mud Shot shot passed him. As soon as he passed the tree another Water Gun appeared infront of him and he ducked down then half-drifted around a Corner to his right as another Water Gun zoomed passed his ear. He turned his head to the Marshtomp and yelled. "What the hell did I do to you?!"

"Nothin'! I just like taking down weaklings! And guess what? You're a weakling!"

"Agh!" Cole winned as he swerved out of the way of yet another Water Gun.

Screw this! Cole thought. An orange glow appeared from him and small lines of energy flew off of him for about three centimeters and disipated. He Jumped at a tree and used Scratch on it and, thanks to the effects of Focus Energy, it left a deep gash in the base of the tree.

Damn! Didn't work! I'll have to loop back to that point, then do it again until it falls down into the Marshtomp's path. Cole thought as he took a sharp turn to the left, the Marshtomp using the same tactic as when he first turned during their chase. Cole jumped over a high root, and the Marshtomp took this as an chance to hit him, and let loose with a Mud Shot. Cole placed a talon on a tree trunk and used his momentum to swing around verticaly so that he was facing the other direction. When he had completed the 180 he pulled his talon out, flinging him back the way he came. The combonation of Cole and the Marshtomp's speed made it seemed like Cole shot like a bullet, and at this the Marshtomp exclaimed. "Dah hell?! Get back here!" it yelled as it turned around and started sprinting.

Cole noticed the energy lines stop and the glowing ceace. He re- activated Focus Energy as he approached the turn he needed. He jumped to the tree on his right, used scratch, launched himself the the left tree, used scratch again, then boosted off the tree and towards the first tree he marked. He used Scratch on it, making the trunk thin enough so it would fall down by itself, then used two Focus Energy enhanced Scratches on the tree next to it, making it too fall down. He Scratched one of the other two trees he had previoisly used scratch on, creating a dead end for the Marshtomp.

The Marshtomp saw the dead end and slowed down, stopping in the middle of the three-sided square. He heard a tree creaking and turned around to see Cole finishing off a Scratch on the now falling tree. It fell and closed him in.

Cole stood outside the giant box he just made, doing his version of a pant, think about how damn thick that last tree was. Damn thing required two more Scratches than it should've. "Man that was close!"

"Don't relax yet you litle orange bird! When I get outta here you're dead!"

Gulp. Better hurry up and get moving then, he thought. He wandered back down the route of their chase, he was getting hungry and he swore he saw some apples in a tree back there. He walked down the path for a while, trying to spot the apple tree. He looked around and spotted a Belsprout. He tensed up, knowing that although he had the type advantage, he didn't know any fire type moves just yet, and that knowing this place, it was probably stronger than it looked. It came forward and Cole ran at it.

"No, no! Wait! I'm here to thank you!" Cole stopped moving, astounded that this pokemon was thanking him for something of which he probably had no idea.

"Thank me? For what?"

"For stopping Marshtomp, even if only temporarily. Here, have this Big Apple as my thanks."

Wait a minute! Did I just complete an outlaw job... without even taking it? Awesome!

"Thanks for the Big Apple, I was getting hungry actually."

No problem!"

Cole flashed a smile and walked away. He had gotten about five meters when he realised that he had forgotten to grab the Big Apple. He turned around walked back to the Bellsprout. He smiled weakly and admitted, "I forgot the apple." He grabbed the Big Apple with his left wing and held it to his chest, as his right wing was busy holding the Oran Berry. As he walked, he realised that the swamp-water had been at ankle level since just before his fight with the Ekans. He pulled his head back a bit before tilting it downwards and taking a bite out of the Big Apple. He ate the apple as he walked, careful not to drop it.

Eventualy, he arrived at an area that was void of trees in a big circle shape, but somehow it was still as relatively dark as the rest of the swamp. On the other side of the clearing stood a scared looking Zorua.

finally! The client! Cole thought as he began walking towards the small black fox. When he got close enough, he spoke up. "Are you the Zorua who requested the Oran Berry? I'm here to deliver it."

The Zorua smiled greatfully before speaking. "Really? Thank god you came!" The Zorua said. "I'm sorry about this... you just fell into a trap!" Cole got ready to fight the little black fox pokemon, but it didn't attack. After a bit Cole calmed down and relaxed his body.

"Fell into a trap? Yeah right. This is no tra-" Cole was interupted by what felt like a Metagross using a Meteor Mash, but with the speed of a Bullet Punch. Cole was sent flying, knocked out soon after the attack made contact. Before he was knocked out, Cole got a glimpse of the attacker. Sure enough, it had the lower arms of a fully evolved Metagross, but that was the only part that belonged to a Metagross. The rest of it's body was a mix of about twenty pokemon. For example, the head looked like a humanoid version of a Luxray's, but instead of the usual mane, it had blue fire that looked like it belonged to a shiny Ponyta, aranged like the mane of a male Pyroar. A closer look revealed that the lower arms had metal spikes that looked like Crobat wings, and had bright blue rings going down them like arm bands. Cole would have gotten a better look at his attacker, but it teleported next to the Zorua and crossed it's arms just before he fainted. The last thing Cole saw was the thing grinning wildly and saying, "Good work partner. You just brought in another kill." This made the Zorua look down slightly upset and cringing.


End file.
